Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. For instance, large scale deployment of sensor networks has always faced the problem of providing an energy source to the sensor devices to operate. As such, this has limited the deployment of sensor networks to collect information to a few specific scenarios. With current technologies, sensor networks are mostly made of objects that are either main powered (“plugged in”) or battery operated (in which case complex techniques must be used to prolong the life of the network).